The Underground
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Before The Labyrinth, before Sarah, before Toby, and before the Goblin King was a king, their world was in almost perfect harmony. Mystical creatures roamed the land and faeries were human sized. Witness love, deceit, and war.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth or any of its copywrights. This story is for pure entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Before The Labyrinth, before Sarah, before Toby, and before the Goblin King was a king . . .

What happened?

The history of The Underground. It's not just a fairytale anymore.  
Jareth has loved before. He has cried, fought, and witnessed horrors. Now it is time to learn about his life and why he came to be a feared ruler of The Labyrinth.

A/N: Bear with me. This is the first time I've ever done anything like this, or thought of doing anything like this, for The Labyrinth. Constructive Crit is welcome, but please take the time to review me for positive reinforcement as well. *smiles* The more reviews, the more I write. And so... We begin...

_Blood red moon and silver kisses_

_Black skies bring this late hour_

_As bitter winds change hearts divine_

_One lusts for only power . . ._

**-------------------**

**The Underground**

Chapter One

**-----**

Nearly two days passed since he last saw her. The gentle smile from a pale pink face with wings the color of grey ash. He missed the cool touch of her tongue on his neck, circling around until he was frozen with desire. She had that effect on him. Always had.

But Jareth never admitted the power that Alcinia, a genuinely beautiful faerie, had over him.

A broken mirror reflected pieces of the man that Jareth thought he was. His strong structure portrayed not only muscle growth, but years of pain fighting for what was right in his world. He had grown up with parents who encouraged defending oneself using physical tactics. Once Jareth reached the age of twelve, he left his parents' home to live on his own in the wilderness.

The Underground was a world of white and black magic. A world where dreams and nightmares collide with the stars. Creatures of all kinds roamed the land, feeding off of plants and other animals. One side of the wolrd consisted of dragons and trolls, evil beings who craved blood and destruction. Another side, where Jareth lived, held faeries, goblins, dwarves, and other creatures who lived humbly and happily. The Underground never questioned freedom or the way of life. Individuals simply lived equally.

As for the rulers of Underground, King Altair had been a ruler for thirty years. However, his wife Ivy had passed away a few years prior due to disease. Despite her death, the family she left behind moved on with courage. King Altair, though weakened with age, could still teach his son Jareth how to use magic and weapons like a true warrior.

"My dear Alcinia," Jareth whispered to the winds, "I miss you terribly."

A grumpy voice boomed from a tower in The Castle Ohelah, "Jareth, it is time for dinner!"

The Castle Ohelah was a small shack before a goblin civilization found the land. They claimed it during an expedition to search for areas to cultivate land for herbs and fruits. When The Castle Ohelah was built, King Altair began his kingship. Before him, King Mull and Queen Selene of the elves ruled in the Elven Castle. Once Ohelah was complete, it became the largest castle in Underground.

Jareth climbed the dark stone steps one by one, stopping every now and then to gaze outside at the moonlight.

"My boy," said King Altair, "You walk around with a lonely heart at night. Sit and eat. Regain your strength, for tomorrow I teach you the uses and powers of crystal balls."

"I am aware of this, Father." Jareth sat at the long wooden table. He took a sip of water.

Altair filled his goblet with white wine. He imbibed jubilantly and sat at the other end of the long table. A sparkling chandelier reflected light onto the meal of pork and vegetables.

The remainder of supper quieted down to only the soft breathing and chewing noises of two grown goblin men. After Reaj, a goblin butler, cleaned up the table, Jareth decided to take a walk. He hoped Alcina would return tonight.

Now outside, Jareth inhaled the crisp air. The chilly breeze reminded him of winter nights, holding Alcina in strong arms. She would sing a soft melody while gazing at him with deep grey eyes. He missed those eyes.

Jareth stopped in mid-step. He heard footsteps nearby.

"Who's there?" Jareth asked, praying to see a smiling faerie.

A short, aging dwarf walked into the light. "Prince Jareth, I've missed you, friend!"

"Hoggle! You surprised me. I haven't seen you for weeks. What brings you here at this late hour?"

"Alcinia has sent a message asking me to see you. She's fine and coming home soon. I would've come sooner but I had a minor family problem."

"Well, I greatly appreciate the concern. Was that the only reason you came?"

"No," Hoggle mumbled. He cleared his throat. "I wonder if I could see your Father on behalf of my village. A baby dragon has found its way into our forests, searching for food. We need authority to either send it away or destroy it."

Jareth frowned. "Hoggle, I doubt my Father will allow the disposing of a baby dragon when they are the ones causing trouble right now. He wouldn't want to provoke its family. The only way it'll go home is if its mother takes it."

"Don't worry," A gentle female voice became audible. "We've taken care of it."

Out of the woods emerged a human-sized faerie with faded pink skin and grey wings. Both Hoggle and Jareth were mesmerized.

"_Alcinia. . ."_

"Hello my Prince and my loyal friend."

Hoggle stomped his foot on the tall grass. "You tell me to see Jareth, give him a message that you'll be home within a few days, and you show up early!"

Alcinia placed warm fingers on the outline of Jareth's chiseled face. She smiled.

"I missed you so," said Alcinia, "and needed to feel your sweet kiss." She lowered her hand and looked at Hoggle. "Don't worry, your visit is appreciated. On the way back from the petition, I used my powers to make the baby dragon think its mother was flying towards Dragon Mountains. He'll be alright."

"Guess I have no reason to stay." Hoggle blurted. "I'll leave you two to the moonlight. Rekindle that feeling of love I always hear Jareth bragging about. I'll be around in a few days, Jareth. We need a drinking night with the guys."

"Very well, Hoggle. See you within the week." Jareth waved as Hoggle walked away.

Alcinia instantly embraced Jareth with caring arms. She had missed him so much.

"My dear," Jareth spoke softly, "my night is now perfect. Tell me you are staying until the dawn."

"I must go home tomorrow night, but you know I couldn't say no to those mismatched eyes of yours . . . beautiful." Alcinia grinned from ear to ear and hugged her lover.

Words were soon replaced by passionate kisses. No one could touch the couple. Their love was a growing flame of ecstacy. Jareth felt Alcinia's cool tongue on his neck, circling around until he was frozen with desire. She had that effect on him. Always had. And the night had only just begun.


End file.
